Earth
Earth is a planet created solely by God that respectively supports a large variety of life, including bacteria, humans, creatures, and animals. The planet is nearly 5 billion years old and is located in the Solar System, within the Milky Way Galaxy. Entities like angels and demons can manifest on Earth via possession in the use of vessels. Others can appear physically by assuming human form. Characteristics World - It's a name that means many things, but for those who know the universe, this concept refers to the concept of the planet, as well as the power of reaction, the will to continue life and existence. A planet that originally took shape from molten magma, gas, cosmic dust and the true ether that forms celestial bodies. * Texture - layers of worlds, countless fabrics of reality that cover the planet's surface, forming the present world as a huge series, "ink" or fabric of spacetime that obscures and hides the true appearance of the world. planet. Many textures and layers of worlds were created directly by the World itself, but a large number of them were created (as well as destroyed or altered) by powerful enough creatures or artifacts. Under the thickness of the layers of reality, Earth itself is located directly, the true appearance, representing the crimson landscape of volcanoes and magma. * The upper layer - or otherwise, the World of People, the Upper World, the Normal (Current) World. The first layer of reality that surrounds the planet, the visible surface of space, the place held by the laws of physics and the place where humanity lives, the so-called "real" world by people themselves. The Other Side of the World - The world is located directly under the upper layer, the land of magical creatures and fantastic species. A world that houses fantastic views, fabulous creatures and other amazing creatures. The world that has preserved the laws of the age of the gods, where there are no laws of the physics of the world of peoples, where the ancient laws of the "world" operate. The world where the supernatural descended after the end of the age of the gods and where there is no place for the human race. The verse also simply rejects any material body or interference, an attempt to get there is an impossible action, the space channel is simply "closed" to these phenomena and it doesn't matter if the creature is a fantastic species, a half person or a powerful dragon. . The verse accepts only spiritual souls and bodies, linked to flesh or matter, simply rejected by space and the laws of this world. * Anchors are towers of light, anchors of reality holding the planet together so that the guaranteed order does not change, so that the world of people, the outermost layer of the world, is not destroyed by those who have gone to the other side, rejecting the world. Wanting to go back there. The towers that hold it together have terminals, one of which is the sacred spear that was given to the king with dragon's blood. If the towers no longer hold reality together, the upper layer will be erased, the verse will become external, and the Age of Gods will return to the world again. Avalon - a distant utopia, the territory of the verse located in the same spatial coordinates of Great Britain. The land of spring is eternal, the apple orchard, the fairyland and, according to legend, the house of the Kings of the Wild Game. An eternal paradise, without signs of civilization and wisdom, where there is no passage for animals, full of spring sunshine and flowers on an infinitely flat plain, laughing in the ancient forest, rivers and ponds in which the fairies rage. The magical energy density in an avalon is so high that it can be compared to weapons of mass destruction, and with a single sigh is enough to die (a modern person will be turned over). The amount of this energy is so great that it hardly decreases if it is constantly supplied from these lands to a techno-magical organization for the preservation of the human order. This land is different in that it is completely isolated from other worlds, isolated from the destruction and decay of the surface, the destruction of the world system and history (though Avalon himself enters it). Utopia protects itself and its inhabitants from any destructive influences of the material world, interventions from parallel worlds, temporary destruction and from multidimensional interventions to phenomena and three-dimensional effects. * Avalon Garden - an everlasting flower garden located around the tower where the magical Merlin is forever imprisoned. The place is always surrounded by warm sunlight, magnificent flowers, a land full of hope with an endless sky. The tower itself is forever locked by a non-human magician, offering only 10 meters of personal space and heavenly views of the eternal garden. * Forbidden lands are the borders of the island, although the term "borders" is not entirely true, since Avalon itself is an almost infinite land, but still changes, like any land. In the depths of the island, the land becomes barren and its species are the remnants of true Britain. It was in these lands that the fairies left after the age of the gods ended. Underworld -''' the realities of death, the world of the dead and the so-called afterlife. It was here that, in the age of the gods, after the death of people from ancient times, where they lived the afterlife. The underworld itself consists of many "sections" corresponding to the mythological and geographical dependence of the upper world. Although it is wrong to say "appropriate," since these worlds of the dead are also proportional to the surface of the planet in terms of pure size relative to physical meaning, material and concepts, but in terms of "mystery" and mysticism, they are located in a specific territory. Moreover, the sections of these worlds are not spatially connected; You can only enter closely thought worlds that have a source or have essentially similar meaning using special means or transitions. Although it is a refuge from dead people and creatures. * '''The Underworld of Egypt - The underworld of Egypt, serving as a refuge for the ancient Egyptians and their pharaohs. Little is known about this place, except for the words Nitocris which, compared to the western underworld, are sunnier, happier and seem more like a reward and a second life. * Irkalla- the kingdom of the dead Sumerians and Mesopotamia, the domain of the power of the goddess Ereshkigal. An endless cave, literally "skyless" underground world, with a lasting rock. The earth is enclosed in cages, in which many souls are imprisoned like birds, and along the passages of the dead world, there are many envious ghosts of the living and any life that falls into this world. There is also an abyss in this world, a hopeless void, where King Gilgamesh descended in search of immortality, extending infinitely downward, devouring ideas, soul, and then completely erasing existence. Also, death in the Mesopotamian territory was like a dream, and if the body were physically intact or restored, you could be resurrected by pulling the soul out of the underworld. A man would be resurrected as if nothing had happened after a long sleep, * The world of the dead in the West is the world of the dead assigned to the unnamed territory of Eastern Europe. Little is known about this place, except that it looks like Irkalla in appearance, looking like a huge cave, but instead of peace and confinement of the Sumerian dungeon, this place is full of "discouragement, sadness and emptiness of existence," according to Nitocris. Mythological worlds are worlds of strangely defined mythologies, which are the home and place of the most diverse creatures, monsters and gods. Each mythological world is separate and is a whole and independent texture, not divided into "sections" in contrast to the world of the dead. * Yggdrasil Tree / Scandinavia - the texture of Scandinavian mythology, the Scandinavia created by nine domains connected by numerous transitions between the "worlds", the goods of various creatures, as well as the great gods sitting on Asgard. Little is known about this texture except that it consisted of 9 domains of power that could easily be contacted living in the “one universe”, and also that in 1000 BC, the ruler of Muspelheim, the completely destroyed Surt fire giant. Scandinavia brought an eclipse of the gods and ended its era in the Scandinavian territory. External worlds - are created / located worlds that include various dimensions, pocket spaces, liberated mental worlds (soul mirrors), powerful closed barriers, and other altered spaces that have reached the level of the "other world" separate from the common surface. . Generally they are completely isolated from space, isolated and create their own landscape, changing the concept of the world, placing it in a small container and expanding a small container (eg "I" in the case of a soul mirror) replacing the world. Typically, the World introduces corrective "impulses" to restore the essence of the People's World to its original state, which usually requires a huge amount of magical energy to constantly maintain a spatial change or bubble of reality for a long time. Mana - a form of energy emitted by the planet into the atmosphere and, in fact, into the structure of natural spirits. Mana, in its essence, is nothing more than the life force of a planet secreted by its "breath" and existence. The amount of mana in the atmosphere is simply unbelievable, a huge range of magical energy, the Great Source, as it is also called by magicians. Although the amount of mana is simply an immeasurable amount, being absorbed in a given territory requires considerable time for its complete replacement. Moreover, in places farther from civilization, there is much more mana, and it replenishes itself faster. But this is only in a relatively modern age, in the age of the gods, the amount of mana was incomparably greater. Then around 1200 BC. The amount and concentration of mana were so great that, for a modern person, air was similar to radiation-poisoned air, and the speed of recovery took no more than a minute. In ancient times (about 2600 BC), the amount of mana, even with a large absorption of energy, did not even decrease where it was performed. In addition, magical energy and vital energy in a free flow have the principle of dissipating into the world, merging into the Great Source. Observer - The world observes itself, its existence and the existence of various creatures and phenomena that occur in its territory. The observation is like a puzzle about a cat in a box, but the decision as to what will be in the box and whether the cat will be there depends on the world point of view. The world restores its form of space, removes the contradictions that violate rules and laws, even created by people (because they are inscribed in the world, even if they are the most insignificant phenomenon), for example by dispersing things that fall into the category of illusions ( created from nothing) and fantasies (something made entirely from images, and perhaps even no longer exist in the world in a natural way) that, for example, violates the principle of modern thaumaturgy. If the world observes a creature, a situation may arise when the creature "appears to have died," but continues to live with it, for example, where reincarnation is involved. At such times, the world, as an outside observer, perceives the two creatures as one, and if, for example, the situation "X is alive but dead" arises, the world erases its paradox from reality, restoring everything as it was. . In addition, the world allows certain things to exist, several secrets if they are believed. If we assume that the subject "exists" (eg, ghosts), he will exist or there will be opportunities for his existence. No confirmation is necessary, even the rejection of existence will not reject this principle if the creature's "secret" is not unprincipled, it will surely be destroyed, but will only be in the territory of the (outside) Human World. Mystery - A splinter of power that comes from the Source is present in all existing and nonexistent things. The source of all phenomena, nourishing multiple supernatural phenomena. The indicator of "isolation" from reality and the world, which is higher, closer to a certain phenomenon or essence is Akasha. The power that also accumulates and accumulates over time. Moreover, the mystery may differ in quality and quantity in terms of people's ability / the modern world. The quality of a mystery from this point is how far its abilities and essence are removed from human capabilities (in other words, how far from the age of the gods / how far from the human age), how much - how much mystery can affect the environment. There is a principle that objects have a stronger secret (in terms of quality). Planet Light - A planet constantly emits light. It is everywhere and in all its worlds, especially focusing on the anchors of reality and the earth itself. A particle of this collected light emitted as lightning will destroy the target in atoms. A complete constant flow, released, for example, from a tower that holds the world together, is capable of erasing space without leaving anything white. Forging - In the depths of the flame and cloak, a large number of divine constructions, powerful artifacts were forged within the planet. One is, for example, the sword of Surt or the holy sword, which interrupted the invasion of the alien killer of the gods, the destroyer of civilization Velber (Sephar). World State / Epochs - Relative periods that separate and show the difference in the state of the planet and have been melted from the standpoint of mystery and mysticism. State of the World / Epochs - relative time periods separating and showing the difference in the state of the planet and it was melted by the point of view of mystery and mysticism. * Genesis - the state of the origin of the World, the birthdays of celestial bodies when huge streams of energy raged in space, and planets were born. Also at this moment in time the first life was born, the foundation of the universe and its foundation was established by the mother of the gods. Probably this time ended by the time when the ecosystem, life and environment were already stabilized, some mothers of the gods were expelled (sealed), for example, into the world of imaginary numbers (a space that is outside of universes and time, but also partially penetrating them. A place devoid of any life , spiritual elements, simply denying them), as something unnecessary, because it poses a threat to the formed creatures, because it randomly creates the life and foundation of the World. * The Age of the Gods - a period of time beginning immediately after the Genesis (although it is likely that there may have been "eras" between them) during which the World completely followed its own laws, as well as the laws of nature (power / will of the gods) based on secrecy. A period of great spread of fantastic species, monsters, when the gods could still walk on the earth with people, interacting closely with them, as well as the times of heroes and legends. An era that fundamentally differs from the Modern, which follows the laws of physics, in the course of the universe and the work of reality itself at fundamental levels. There were times when magic was widespread, and magic was very close to it in strength and ability. The era of the gods themselves is not entirely uniform, since they can be divided into two separate eras. Little is known about the First Age of the Gods, but it was during this era, about 65 million years ago, that a meteorite fell, causing the extinction of dinosaurs, as well as bringing Meso-American gods to the earth. The second era of the gods is better known, people literally lived under control and were directed by the gods, the number of half-breeds, heroes, and wizards was simply enormous, there were superdeveloped technologies. The peak of the heyday of the second era was the Paleolithic, but also, it was the second half of this era that was marked by dying, loss of secrecy, and also the heyday of people. * Fall - the original gods, powerful creatures that have existed since ancient times, altered incarnations of the concepts of nature, as well as former strangers (aliens) who gained power over aspects of the World and created its rules. This all changed in 12000 BC. AD, Sephar, the messenger of the devouring star of Velber, came down to earth destroying civilizations, a huge part of the earth and carving out the plural number of gods, until he was destroyed by a holy sword forged in the core of the planet. The damage caused by white titanium and its nature of forces was too great for the gods. The humiliation from the apostle of a dark star influenced the power and strength of the gods, their being, until at some point they lost the opportunity to simply have a physical form and became limited in the world. At the same time, humanity grew and developed as an independent species, further and further separated from the gods. Understanding and fearing what was happening, the Sumerian gods created a king, Gilgamesh, to stop their degradation and reconnect heaven and earth, but this action and rebellious nature caused only the separation of gods and people. This led to an acceleration of the decline of the gods, until in the end the gods lost their strength and became divine spirits forced to exist in the Throne of the Gods, watching the world, although some gods had chosen to take into account completely merge and become one with the phenomena that they used to be managed. Gradually, the level of mystery and magic in the world decreased, magic disappeared falling into the category of ordinary "craft", magical creatures began to leave the upper layer. The demise of the King of Magic only accelerated the process of degradation of mysticism and the decline of mystery, until in 700 BC some event did not cause the complete disappearance of the era of the gods on the entire planet. Fairy Age - a little-known era that Clock Tower magicians talk about. Probably this short time elapsed between the end of the old days, but even before the dawn of civilization. Age of people / modern world / age of civilizations - about 0 years from our age, the time of mysticism is completely over. Humanity has become a completely dominant species on the planet, while the population of people has just grown. But at the same time, the "quality" of people also got worse. Their souls became smaller, their lives became less and less meaningful, their meaning, vitality, and physical abilities gradually waning (an ordinary person with a god-age spear could kill a monster that would easily destroy a platoon of modern tanks), the human body itself has lost its secret (ie the level of secrecy has become almost insignificant, as if it did not exist). Along with that, five true spells have emerged, serving more as barriers to the impossible than humanity will once overcome. Fantastic views ceded their lands, leaving behind or relocating, which maintained a high level of mysticism and magic (for example, giants migrated to Great Britain). In addition, the world changed the rules of the surface universe instead of the rules of mystery and nature (power of the gods), having created rules, laws of the most prosperous type - physical laws, holding together the reality of the outer world. Although the upper world has become subject to physics, beings are older than it, those who do not play by or transcend earthly rules can easily ignore aspects of physics or completely neglect them as an independent being. their. holding together the reality of the outside world. Although the upper world has become subject to physics, beings are older than it, those who do not play by or transcend earthly rules can easily ignore aspects of physics or completely neglect them as an independent being. their. holding together the reality of the outside world. Although the upper world has become subject to physics, beings are older than it, those who do not play by or transcend earthly rules can easily ignore aspects of physics or completely neglect them as an independent being. their. Age of Will - a possible age when humanity will overcome its barriers and rise into the future, moving away from its birthplace and raising its will to distant stars, changing the structure of the world. But the future planets are undefined, the possible outcomes are infinite, and there are many, many worlds where this age is impossible. Worlds in which the Earth's core (soul) dies, failing to release life force, and life dies, worlds in which humanity is courting a corpse of the planet, worlds in which humanity has lost its dear will and those who were originally doomed. Powers and Abilities 'Counterforce -' a force created by the world, which is a systemic will to ensure its security and existence, to protect itself against destruction and to eliminate potential threats. An intangible will, representing a whirlwind of energy, providing security and a normal existence. A large number of defenses and barriers that protect the Earth from anti-planetary weapons, space curvature, clay cubes, gravitational manipulation and suppression of earthly creature capabilities, multidimensional interference defense, a prison for creatures representing a well with one hundred light years deep. These are all precautions, protection against destruction if the threat is not eliminated. But on the contrary, it refers to the concept of the world as one, in fact, two counter-forces. Formerly they were one, but eventually split into Gaia and Alaya. Although these forces are divided,